candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Candy Crush Saga:New Adventures
Candy Crush Saga: New Adventures (short as CCS:NA), is a known Incoming Fan Sequel of Candy Crush Saga made by ChaneyTheSamurott that was released on March 29, 2015. It currently features ? levels and ? episodes. News *UPDATE: Lives Regeneration System The regeneration time needed to get a life is 30 minutes (Online and Offline) and the maximum lives that can be regenerated is 5 each time. Gameplay The game is applies the same concept as the original version of Candy Crush Saga. It is a variation of "match 3" games. Each level has a different shaped grid filled with candies of two to six different colors and sometimes obstacles. The basic move of the game consists of swapping two candies positions to align sets of three of the same color, whereupon they disappear, causing candies above them to collapse into the space left behind, often resulting in chain reactions. Moves and alignments must be horizontal/vertical. The level's objectives must be met before the player runs out of moves (or time on timed levels); in each case, the player must earn enough points to get the first star (out of 3) in the scoring system. Level Types There are 6 level types on this game, which are Moves Levels , Jelly Levels , Ingredient Levels , Timed Levels , Candy Order Levels and Balance The Odus Levels . Moves Levels The first level, the player is given a set number of moves and must meet the minimum score before running out of moves. A majority of later moves levels contain bombs, and with moves levels, you must actually reach the end of the level (0 moves left) to pass; if you reach the target score but don't reach the end of the level due to a bomb exploding, you will still fail the level. Jelly Levels Introduced at level 6, the player is given a set number of moves and must meet the minimum score before running out of moves and destroy all jelly-filled spaces by making a move with the candy above it. If finished with extra moves, jelly fishes will appear and eat the candy (1 move = 3 jelly fishes), earning the player 1020 points each for the fish. Ingredients Levels Introduced at level 11, special unmatchable game pieces (cherries and hazelnuts) appear on the board and the player must clear the pieces beneath them to get them to a delivery point using a set number of moves and get the minimum score before running out of moves. A menu appears on screen to tell the player how many ingredients are needed to win the game. If finished with extra moves, random candies will become either vertical or horizontal striped candy and activates them. move = 1 striped candy(1 striped candy = 3,000 points) Timed Levels Introduced at level 13, the player must reach the 1 star score within a set time limit. Special pieces (+5 candies that gives additional 5 seconds) appear on the board to add time to the clock. If there are still +5 candies, they will explode like a wrapped candy but if a special candy hit the +5 candy, they will disappear without exploding. Candy Order Levels Introduced at level 21, the player must collect a specific number of colored candies, special candies, or special candy combinations using a set number of moves and at least get 1 star. If finished with extra moves, random candies will become either vertical or horizontal striped candy and activates them. move = 1 striped candy (1 striped candy = 3,000 points) Odus Levels (AKA: Balance The Odus Levels) Introduced at level 36, the player must balance an owl named Odus perched atop the Moon Scale and 2 random colored candies on each side of him which you must balance or else you will automatically fail the level. The moon scale is not affected by any order of a specific candy color. The Moon Scale tracks your moves and, when filled to the top, creates an effect called Moon Struck which removes one or two colors from the board completely until the effect ends in a certain amount of moves. One color appearing on the moon scale will be removed if there are five colors of candies. Both colors on the moon scale will be removed if the board includes six colors. Also, you must actually reach the end of the level (0 moves left) to pass; if you reach the target score but odus falls from the moon scale, you will still fail the level. Difficulty Every level, there is a color coding on the Infobox to tell you the difficulty. The difficulty part at the infobox section also tells you how is difficulty in a scale from 1 to 8. Below is the meaning of the difficulty: #Very Easy (Cyan): Can be done in one (most of the time) or rarely two attempts. There is a very high probability of succeeding the level. #Easy (Teal): Can be mostly done within three attempts. There is a high probability of succeeding the level. #Somewhat Easy (Blue): Can be done in about 4-7 attempts. There is a moderate probability of succeeding the level. #Medium (Salmon): Can be done within 10 attempts (15 for extreme cases). The probability of succeeding is self-explanatory in this case. #Somewhat Hard (Purple): Can be done within 15 attempts (20 for extreme cases). The probability of succeeding is quite low. #Hard (Violet): Can be done within 20 attempts. (30 for extreme cases) The probability of succeeding is low. #Very Hard (Red): Can take up to roughly 50 attempts. (75 for extreme cases). There is a very low chance of passing the level. #Insanely Hard (Black): Can take up to hundreds, or even thousands of attempts for extreme cases. The probability of succeeding is extremely low. Episodes Category:Fanon Games